The invention relates to a system for diagnostics of reproduction machines such as copiers and printers, and more particularly, to the use of memory cards for such diagnostics.
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more complex and versatile in the jobs they can do, the user interface between the machine and the operator or user must necessarily be expanded if full and efficient utilization of the machine is to be realized. A suitable interface must not only provide the controls, displays, and messages necessary to activate and program the machine but must also provide the mechanism to be able to monitor and maintain the machine, in particular, under a variety of conditions and in response to a wide difference level of skill of operators.
At one extreme is the dedicated user; that is, the user whose principal task is to run copying jobs and/or supervising others who do. This type of operator typically requires extensive and costly training in order to become fully skilled in all the potential programming and diagnostic possibilities and operating situations that are possible. At the other extreme is the casual user whose principal task is running copies and doing relatively simple jobs such as jam clearance, consumable replacement, and the like. This latter type of operator requires only minimal training, and typically comprises the smallest group of operators for the machine. Intertwined with the need to accommodate operators of these and other skill levels and training is the need to maximize productivity and ease of use while enabling successful operation of the machine.
Unlike simple copiers, in which the only visible operator controls may be a copy count selector for the number of copies, and "ON", "OFF", and "START" buttons, a modern sophisticated copier may present the operator with a large and confusing display of additional switches, buttons, dials, lights, and instructions, including various operator diagnostic and recovery routines that may be available. To fully utilize the capabilities of the copying machine it may be necessary for the operator to appropriately actuate various combinations of these controls before the copying can commence or be successfully completed.
It is a feature of the present invention to overcome various of the above and other related problems and to thereby make easier, and encourage, the utilization of the full capabilities of a modern copying apparatus by a wide range of operators, both trained and untrained and to simplify the diagnostic and machine trouble shooting procedures.
The prior art is replete with various user interface systems. For example, the Xerox 5700 Electronic Printing System incorporates a touch control CRT screen providing button, key, and window images on the screen combined with text to give concise instructions to the operator. This system accepts magnetic cards, cassettes, and disks that store the documents to be printed and also the magnetic media can store control information to specify the output format for printing or to invoke special features such as merging or interleaving. The system software translates the coded data, formats the page, and generates the hard copy locally, or the system can transmit the data via a communication link to remote 5700 printing sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,107 to Naito et al. discloses a multifunctional imaging apparatus wherein an IC memory card is used to store information. Three types of memory cards are shown for storing programs. See Col. 4, lines 34-55. A method of reading and writing to/from a memory card is shown. Each mode of operation (copier, facsimile and printer) has an associated memory card which activates the proper keys on a liquid crystal display. See Col. 6, lines 19-40. User definable set-up modes can be written into a memory card and later read out. See Col. 6, line 46-Col., 7, line 25.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,516 to Nagashima discloses an imaging apparatus wherein a detachable non-volatile bubble memory is shown. The memory can be used to store print jobs as well as billing information. See Col. 3, lines 11-26. Multiple detachable memories can be used to provide various storage facilities including a self-diagnosis program. See Co. 5, lines 1-35.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,582 to Wernikoff et al. discloses a stored program facsimile control system wherein a modem is used to program a particular mode. A detachable memory is shown for reading a stored program. See Col. 3, lines 64-66. A method of setting-up a device during power-up is shown. See Col. 4, lines 3-50.
A difficulty with the prior art systems is the lack of a quick, convenient method of gleaning valuable memory data from a machine that is on test or in the field. Another difficulty is the need to manually record data that is unique to a given machine, for example, at initialization. This process requires a significant amount of time which can be circumvented only by removing the memory board from the machine to be reloaded. Another difficulty is often the need to summon a technical representative to service the machine when in some instances an operator may be able to properly service the machine. Another difficulty in the prior art is often the inability to capture valuable crash data after the system crashes and automatically reboots, particularly in a design or development environment. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved technique to save and capture valuable crash data as well as machine specific memory data. It is still another object of the present invention to be able to selectively provide preprogrammed diagnostic routines such as process control setups, copy handling calibration, test pattern generation, and magnification adjustment to appropriate operators. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.